In power steering applications, such as used in trucks and buses as shown in FIG. 1, a power steering gear 10 mounted on the vehicle's frame 12 is powered by hydraulic fluid that is circulated by an engine driven power steering pump 14 and is typically cooled by a finned heat exchanger 16. The heat exchanger 16, which is also called a power steering cooler, typically comprises a U-shaped tube 18 to which a plurality of fins 20 are attached and is normally mounted in the air stream through the vehicle's engine compartment such as on a radiator support frame 22 ahead of the radiator (not shown). Further, by way of background, the truck or bus frame 12 is typically tubular and has a hollow section or portion 23 that terminates at its forward end in the vicinity of the power steering installation; in this case, immediately ahead of the radiator support frame. Furthermore, it is important to understand that the forward end of the hollow frame portion 23 is normally open and in the air stream that flows into and around the engine compartment.